Feudal Nights
by kiraookami123
Summary: Inuyasha is prince of the western lands. His fiance, Kagome, betrayed him. His old love, Kikyou, betrayed him as well. Now that he hates women, what will he do? [Not for Inuyasha and Kagome lovers, or Miroku and Sango lovers. Not Yaoi, or Yuri.]
1. Prolague

_**Feudal Nights **_

_**Prolague**_

_A young boy and girl raced into their bedroom, eagerly hopping onto their beds. They were both wearing their red and white robes for bed. When their mother walked in, setting a platter of food on one of the tables near their beds, the girl tugged at her Kimono skirt. "Mama! You promised to tell us a story tonight!" she yelled pleadingly, her brother joining in. They both had to go to bed an hour after sunset, so they would try to stay up by whispering quietly together, or sneaking out, but their mother or father would make them finally go to sleep sooner or later, so they had thought of something new. They could get their mother to tell them a story, like she sometimes did, and they could stay up untill it was over._

_Their mother smirked. "I did?" she asked, tilting her head teasingly. She really hadn't promised anything, but she would tell them one if they truly wished._

_"Yes! Yes!" they both yelled in unison._

_Their mother laughed lightly and sat at the edge of the girls bed. The brother scurried over and sat next to his sister. "What kind of story are you gonna tell us tonight mama?" he asked, his eyes curious._

_She smiled and looked at them both. "It's a story of stories..." she said, sitting cross legged on the bed with them._

_"What do you mean mama?" the girl asked, tilting her head._

_The mother smiled. "You'll see..." as she said this, she began telling her tale of tales..._


	2. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

_There was once a prince. He was watching a young girl, maybe a year younger then he. She was getting undressed, about to slip into a pool of hot springs. All he could see was her face, then his vision widened, as if he is looking through a key hole, then a telescope, then a window, then he saw full view. She had stunning black hair and radiant brown eyes. She took off her clothes, which show she was a peristess. She had a slender body with magnificent features, as if she were a daughter from the gods themselves. How he longed to touch her...hold her in his arms. As he watched her undress, he thought to himself, this is for me, and only me...but then his vision grew even wider, to see a demon watching her. It had redish skin, and dark, black horns growing from it's head. She smiled at the demon seductivley, then looked into the bushes where the prince hid. He knew she could see him, but didn't dare to move, in fear that the demon would see him. This was one of his vulnerable times where he would not survive in a fight. When she finished and looked back to the demon, he smiled and a white light shot out of his hands, enhancing, the prince thought, her spiritual powers. He could feel it in the air. She squeeled with joy. "More! More!" she yelled, jumping up and down happily. _

_The demon shook his head. "Not now my dear...later..." he replied, laying down. "I shall rest now...then you can have more..." he said, quickley falling asleep._

_As soon as he fell asleep, the maiden wondered over to where the prince was. He blinked and blushed, still knowing she was naked. "Ehh...thanks for not telling your demon friend I was here..." he whispered, looking away._

_She smiled. "He's not my friend, he's my husband."_

_The prince cringed at this. Such a fragile human girl as this, married to such a horrid demon? "Oh.." he simply said._

_"Now, to thank me, you will make love to me. Or I will wake my husband and he will tear your head off." the girl said, grinning seductavley once again._

_He blinked. "No...if I do...once we're done you'll tell him anyways and i'll die no matter what..." the prince said, growling at the maiden._

_The maiden smiled and tilted her head ever so slightly. "How'd you figure it out?"_

_He reached over and placed his hands on her neck, pressing them down as hard as he could, squeezing the very life out of her...killing her...choking her to death..._

Inuyasha, the prince of the western lands, woke up to the sunrays coming in through his window. He opened his eyes and blinked as he was strangling a pillow and growled, tossing it across the room, watching as it hit a wall. As he did this, his advisor, Miroku, walked into the room, sighing. "Again, M'lord?" he asked, looking to the pillow.

Inuyasha turned his head sharpley, growling. "Yes, again! I've been having this dream for five years now, _lord_ Monk! You should know that!" he got out of bed, stretching out. Then he looked back to Miroku. "Don't you think it has some reason to it?" he asked, his amber eyes intense as they always were after the dream.

Miroku sighed and nodded. "I believe...it may have some reasoning to it's exsistence..." he mumbled, glancing up at the young lord. "Shall I get the counselors again, M'lord?"

Inuyasha shook his head and looked out the window. "Why bother? They haven't helped me yet..." he grumbled, staring at the bonsai garden behind his window.

"Maybe they will discover something new this day." Miroku advised, his blue eyes pleading.

Inuyasha turned, looking at the monk with such intensity, Miroku was forced to take a step back. "Are you saying those humans may know something about this dream I don't?" he growled, his dog-like ears tilted back with anger.

Miroku shook his head, sighing. "No M'lord, I wasn't saying that..."

Inuyasha sighed, looking out his window again. "I already know what the dream means...it means women are not to be trusted..."

Miroku sighed. "Is this about your wife again, M'lord?"

Inuyasha growled, punching the wall with his fist. "She left me...I saved her life when she came to this world...and she betrays me by heading off with my filthy half-brother!"

The monk nodded. "I know, I remember it clearly."

"Her look-alike...the one she was reincarnated from...Kikyou...she haunts my dreams...trying to kill me as she did those sixty years ago..." Inuyasha replied to no one in particular.

Miroku nodded. "Yes...I know..."  
Inuyasha turned to the monk. "I've come up with a plan." he explained, a wry smirk appearing on his features.

Miroku blinked, his eyes widening. "Is that so? What shall you do?"

"I shall get married once again."

"Oh! You've learned that if you find love once again, the dreams will cease?"

"Are you an idiot! No! I've learned women are not to be trusted...so I shall marry...and kill every one of my wives within one day of our marriage." Inuyasha replied, pulling on his white kimono under shirt, then wrapping the red fire rat haori over it, already having on his hakama. "You'll find a girl for me each day, that I will kill that night, to prove i'm right..."

"What! I'm sorry M'lord, but are you insane!" Miroku yelled, completely shocked by his masters story.

"No lord Monk, i'm completely sane." Inuyasha growled back. "Now, will you do this for me?"

Miroku sighed. He had to do whatever his master ordered, so he nodded obediantly. "Yes, but there is one problem."

Inuyasha sighed with frustration. "What is it now?" he snapped, glaring over to the monk.

"If you do this with a princess from another land, like the eastern lands for example, there will be problems when they hear word their princess is dead." Miroku answered, looking to his master with tired eyes.

Inuyasha nodded in agreement, pacing back and forth. "Hmm...then I'll marry one of the women from the heirem!" He said, smirking. "No one will even worry if one of them is dead..."

Miroku nodded. "I shall inform the girls about the arrangments." he said, before turning and walking out of the room.

In the village, a young girl sat in the marketplace, listening to an elder tell tales about his life, adventures he had heard of, and stories he had learned throughout his life. She was wearing a red kimono that ended at about middle thigh, with a black sash and a black scarf around her neck. Her dark brown hair was down, swaying neatly behind her whenever she moved. She wore black leggings, as well as simple wooden sandels. She had a sword strapped to her back and black armwarmers.She listened in fascination as the old man continued his tale. "So the young man put his hands together, as if in a prayer, and the demon ran at him, plunging his sword into his stomach!" the man said, lifting his hands as if he were holding a sword and stabbing at the air. "As he did this, the young man looked to the demon and smirked. "By killing me, you have sealed your fate..." he whispered before dying." the old man slumped over, as if dead. Then he waited a few moments before regaining his composier. "The demon was puzzled and turned, walking away. But as he did, his heart stopped, and he fell to the ground, dead." everyone in the audience gasped, surprised by this turn of events. "This young man, as you may have guessed by now, was a priest of emmense powers, and he had cast a spell on the demon that binded them together just before he had died, making sure the demon went with him, as promised." the man concluded with a smile as he waved to everyone. They all clapped and smiled as a small bucket was handed around and they placed money in. The young lady placed in five yen, as she had every day she had been there. When she looked to the storyteller, he looked to her with a smile. "Ahh, so you did come. This is your fourth time this week."

The girl smiled. "Well, your stories are a work of art. Forgive me if you do not like a happy costomer."

The man chuckled and pat her head, seeing dog-like ears perched attop it. "You're a smart pup. I see a bright future for you." he said, walking away.

The girl smiled once again, her tail swaying behind her as she walked into the village to find a place for the night to sleep. As she did, another girl, about the same age as her, 17, ran up to her. She had long, light blue hair and ice blue eyes. She had on a light blue, almost white kimono, with a black under kimono and a dark blue sash. She also had on black stockings and some simple wooden sandels, like the other girl, and some black gloves with blue armwarmers attached to them. She also had wolf-like ears and two swords. One on each of her sides. The girl stopped directly in front of her, putting her hands on her knees as she bent over, trying to catch her breath. "San! I finally found you!" she yelled between breaths.

The girl named San blinked in surprised. "You've been looking for me Kyrii? But how'd you know I came back? I've only been back for a week."

Kyrii finally caught her breath, straightening up and smirking at her brown-haired friend. "Heh, it helps to have spies."

San rolled her eyes, placing her hands on her hips. "So anyways, why were you looking for me? And does Miroku know i'm back as well?"

"Oh! Right!" Kyrii grabbed her friend by the wrist. "You have to help us! Me and the other heirem girls!"

San blinked, tilting her head. "What's happened? Are you in trouble?"

"Yes! The prince, Inuyasha, he's going to kill one of us!" She yelled, her ears drooped.

"Inuyasha?" San blinked at hearing that name, thinking back to when she was a child. She thought of the young prince she had played with, the one with long silvery white hair and the calm amber eyes. She remembered how he had helped her in her first fights, and had protected her from demons, and had killed the demons when they had attacked her, he had held her when she had been hurt. She shook her head. "Inuyasha would never do that!" she yelled, pulling her arm out of her friend's grip.

Kyrii put her hands together, pleading. "Please San! He has grown up, and he isn't the same boy you knew!"

San shook her head once again. "I don't believe this!"

Kyrii sighed. "Do you want me to get Miroku? I'll make him tell you..."  
San sighed as well out of frustration. "Fine fine! I'll go and see..."

Kyrii smiled and led her friend to the castle. Once inside, they walked to the heirem's quarters. Every one of them was panicking. Talking about running away, and how the prince was going to kill them. San growled. She had heard enough. "Silence, damnit!" she yelled, clenching her fists. As she yelled, all the girls turned and looked at her, instantly quiet. "Now...do you have proof that Inuyasha is going to kill you?"

One of the heirem girls walked up to her. She had long silver hair and light blue eyes, as well as wolf ears and two tails. She was wearing a black dress and black armwarmers, as well as stockings and black shoes. These clothes didn't look like they were from this time. Her name was Suki, as San remembered.

"I heard it from the maid who was cleaning the hall when the young prince said it." Suki replied, nodding her head. Another girl chimed in, waving her hands. This girl had red hair that was put up into pig tails, and green eyes. She was wearing red and black armour, as well as a white wolf furr skirt, with matching boots and cape.

"Yeah! I remember hearing it from the cook as well! And I don't want to be with the prince anyways!" The girl's name was Ayame. All the other girls nodded in agreement. "I want to be with Kouga, and all these other girls have someone they want to be with as well."

Suki nodded. "Yeah! I want to be with Kouga as well, not the mutt!" Ayame glared at her as she said this, but nodded in agreement. "Exactly."  
San's ears perked as they called the young prince, Inuyasha, a mutt. She growled. "You ever call him that again and i'll kill you where you stand." she whispered, glaring at Suki and Ayame.

Both Suki and Ayame took a step back, their eyes wide, then they sighed. "We just want your help San..." Ayame said, looking at her with her head lowered.

San nodded. "I know what i'm going to do..." She said, crossing her arms over her chest and closing her eyes.

"What are you going to do?" Kyrii asked, looking worriedly at her friend.

San opened her eyes, looking to everyone, a serious look on her face. "I'm going to marry Inuyasha."


	3. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

Kyrii gasped at what San had just suggested. "What! Are you crazy!" She yelled, shaking her head. "No! I won't let you!"

San was about to protest when Miroku walked in, glancing at the girls and smiling warmly. He had a tired look in his eyes, as if he had been stressed. "Hello ladies." he said politely. He was a handsom monk. Both Kyrii and San agreed to that. He had short, black hair that was in a small pony tail at the nape of his neck, and he had dark blue eyes. He also wore black and blue monk robes and always carried around his staff. He had a wind tunnel in his right hand as well, a kazaana, a black hole as some would say, and he wore some cloth over it, as well as a rosary. He also had two golden earings on his left ear, and one on his right. He blinked as he saw San. "San! You're back." he walked over and gave her a light hug, his hand trailing down to rub her butt.

San nodded, a light smile on her face as she hugged back, then she growled as she felt his hand on her ass and smacked him, growling a bit louder. "Yeah, and can I talk to you about something?"  
Miroku nodded, sweatdropping and rubbing his cheek, leading her out of the room, looking back into the heirem's quarters once more to get a good look at the women, before taking her to his room and closing the door. "What is it San-chan?"

San sat on a cushion. "The heirem girls are saying that Inuyasha is going to kill them if they marry him."

Miroku clenched his fists, plopping onto a cushion next to her's. "Damnit...i'll have to drag them down the isle now!"

San's eyes widened in shock. "You knew?" she stood, staring down at him.

Miroku looked up at her, nodding. "Of course. I am his advisor." he said, as-a-mattter-of-factly.

"Oh...of course.." she nodded and plopped back onto the cushion.

He sighed. "I don't know what i'm going to do, San-chan..."

She looked over to him. "You don't have to do anything, Miroku-sama, i'll handle it."

"Oh? And how do you plan to do that? He isn't the same boy you used to play..." Miroku started when San inturupted him. "Yeah yeah, Kyrii told me." she rolled her eyes. "I never said he was, but I can still help."

Miroku blinked at this, narrowing his eyes at her. "What exactly are you planning on doing?"

"I'm going to marry Inuyasha." she replied simply.

"What! No! I won't let you! I don't allow it!" He yelled, standing.

She stood as well. "Why not! I can fight, and besides, you aren't my mother! You can't tell me what to do, and if you were my father, I would have killed you by now!"  
Miroku shook his head. "Don't make me force you San..."

"Oh? You do remember your silly sutras won't work on me? I have miko powers! I can tear them right off!" She yelled, taking a step toward him. "Now Miroku, I would like you to inform our Lord Inuyasha that you have found his new wife."  
Miroku looked at her, his eyes pleading. "San, I beg of you! You've been like my sister since your father left..."

"He didn't leave! You know that! He killed my mother and ran!" she growled, clenching her fists at her sides.

"Besides the point, San-chan. I'm begging you, don't go through with this!" As he said this, Kyrii ran in. "We're begging you!" she yelled directly after him. They both fell to their knees, putting their hands together as if in prayer. "Don't do it." They both said in unison.

San growled. "Miroku...Kyrii...you both work at the castle, right?"

They both nodded. "What does that have to do with anything?" Kyrii asked, blinking.

"You can watch over me to make sure he doesn't kill me...but when I say watch over, I mean listen...wait...anticipate. Like you both taught me to do when I was younger."

Miroku sighed. "As you wish..." he stood, pulling Kyrii up by her hand. Kyrii stood and hugged her friend. "Thanks...this means a lot to me and the other heirem girls..." Kyrii whispered.

San nodded and took a step away from them. "I'm doing this for Inuyasha, so you both know...I wasn't from this time...and neither was his late wife...and she betrayed him. I want him to know that not all of us girls are so bad."

Kyrii and Miroku both nodded, and all three of them walked out of the room. Miroku walked down the hall to the young lord's quaters, and Kyrii walked back to the heirems quaters. Once they both had left, San was escorted out by a couple of guards.

Miroku got to the door of Inuyasha's quaters and knocked to see if he was in. "M'lord! Are you in there?" he asked, tapping his staff on the door once more. As he did, The silver haired boy finally opened the door a crack. "What?" he snapped, growling.

Miroku bowed. "Sorry to disturb you, but I have found you a mate."

Inuyasha opened the door more, narrowing his eyes at the monk. "What do you mean, mate?"

Miroku blinked. "I have found a young hanyou girl to serve your needs...instead of a heirem girl M'lord." he answered, thinking quickley.

Inuyasha nodded. "Feh, then tell the village that the marriage will be tonight." he said, turning away, then tilting his head back to look at the monk once more. "What is the girls name, anyways?"

"San." Miroku replied, turning and walking away.

Inuyasha nodded and kicked the door closed, walking back into his bedroom to wait for the night.

That night, San was escorted back to the castle by Miroku and Kyrii. She was going to just wear the kimono she had worn that day, but Kyrii insisted she wear another one, even if this wedding wasn't special, they had to make it look like a real wedding. So Kyrii and her went and got new Kimonos. San's was yellow with flowers on it and transparent bubbles, with a light green sash, and Kyrii's was light pink with some purple and silver streaks, green dragon flies, and a yellow sash.Miroku was stunned by how radiant they both looked. After losing his first wife, Sango, he hadn't had much luck with women. He asked Kyrii if he could be her date to the wedding, and she graciously accepted. San smiled at the two of them as she walked down the isle with one of the guards. Miroku and Kyrii watched from the crowd, anticipation in their eyes. Inuyasha was wearing a black haori, exactly like his other fire rat one. He glanced up as San walked down the isle and blinked, taking another look at her. _I hadn't expected her to be so beautiful..._he thought, blinking as Miroku stepped over. He was a monk, the closest to a priest they had in the palace, so he would be marrying them. He tapped Inuyasha on the shoulder. "M'lord...your brother is here..."

Inuyasha's eyes widended and he growled. "Why is he here?"

Miroku shrugged as Inuyasha's brother walked down the isle behind San. He stopped in front of Inuyasha, a smile on his face. "Congratulations brother." he said, looking to San who returned his smile.

Inuyasha growled. "Thanks Sesshoumaru."  
Sesshoumaru bowed, glancing up to his younger brother as he did. "It was luck you got the western lands...but when this girl comes running to me as well, it will be mine..." he said, turning and walking away.

Inuyasha clenched his fists, growling. He wanted to just draw his sword and chop off his brother's head, but he wouldn't. All he could think about was how his first wife, Kagome, had betrayed him. She had left the room one night when Inuyasha was asleep, and he had woken up to her laughing. He ran outside to find her. He heard her say, My Love...to somebody, so he figured she could see him. He turned the corner to see her kiss Sesshoumaru. Then she turned to see Inuyasha and watched as assassins jumped down from the roof, advancing on him. She looked back to Inuyasha, as if to warn him to run as she had so many times before. But she just smiled and laughed, moving more into Sesshoumaru, then she yelled, "Kill him Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha was snapped out of his thoughts by Miroku telling him that his brother had left. Inuyasha nodded and they said their vows. Then Miroku said, "You may kiss your bride."

San blinked, blushing at this. She had always had a small crush on Inuyasha, and had often fantisized about their wedding day. Inuyasha saw her blush and smirked, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her to him. She blushed even more, her eyes widening. He leaned down and brushed his lips against her's, before letting her go and smirking to the crowd as they whistled and whooped. She turned and waved to the crowd, smiling. _I knew he wasn't a killer...I knew he'd remember me when I got here..._she thought, smiling to Inuyasha. He smiled back, but his eyes showed no happiness. They burned right through her, into her soul. It showed he didn't trust or remember her. _This was all an act..._she thought, sadly, as she saw his eyes, her ears drooping. Inuyasha saw her ears drooped and glared at her, then picked her up into his arms and turned to the large crowd, smirking. "Well then, me and my mate are gonna go and have some private time alone." he smirked a bit, winking to the crowd and walked down the isle, still holding San, hearing more whistles and whoops. Once he got into the castle, he dropped her the the ground and glared down at her. "Why did you volunteer to marry me, girl?" he growled.

She stood and brushed herself off, growling as she placed her hands on her hips. "Because I knew if you didn't get married soon, you would lose the western lands." she said, matter-of-factly.

He turned away, growling. "Feh, whatever. Follow me." he said, walking to his quaters. She followed slowly behind, her ears drooped back. They walked down the corridors of the castle till they came to his chambers. He walked through the door, looking back to see if she was still following. San gave a light smile as she walked into the room, jumping lightly as Inuyasha brushed past her, placing a blanket up around the door so they wouldn't be desturbed. Then he turned back and gave her a cold look, but she had already turned away, sitting on the bed of cushions. He walked over and sat on another side of it, staring out the window at the bonsai garden. He had a rosary in his hands, fidling with it as if he were nervous. She blinked, looking to him. "Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha's ears twitched as he looked to her. "What is it?" he snapped.

San sighed, laying back on the silk cushions that was the bed, staring at the cealing. "Do you...remember your childhood?"

He growled. "Why should I? My childhood was horrible." he glared at her. "Why?"

"Well...do you remember anyone from your childhood? Anyone at all?" San glanced to him, her eyes curious.

He shook his head. "Quit being stupid, you trying to trick me or something?" he growled, walking to stand over her. She looked up at him and shook her head. "N..no Inuyasha, of course not." He growled and pinned her down, the rosary cold on her neck as it lay next to her head. "Shut up...you think i'm stupid? You're trying to trick me...so you can stab me in the back like all women."

She shivered from the cold rosary on her neck, looking up at him. "I..I swear! I would never try to trick you!"

He growled, then let her go, standing. "You better hope you're right." he plopped onto the cushions next to her, staring at the cealing as she had before. He had a childish look in his eyes, as he had when they used to play together. She had come to this world when she was about two, when her mother had, taking her father as well. It was all an accident, ending up in this world. They had come to this village and stayed for a long while. When she was about five, her father had murdered her mother and had vowed to come back and kill her. She had been shaking when Inuyasha had found her. He had comforted her and let her stay with him at his castle. They would play in the bonsai garden, even when the maids told them not to. Then one day, when San was about 8, she was walking through the garden and walked into the forest by accident and got attacked by a hord of demons. She was passed out, she guessed, when Inuyasha came. He killed all of the demons and she awoke in his arms. He had dressed her wounds, cradling her in his arms. He had been crying because he had thought she was dead. Then she realised she was crying too. She thought back on this day, how warm he had been...how sweet he acted, and she remembered why she had loved him so much. He grunted and she snapped out of her thoughts, looking to him. He growled as his stomach growled and she laughed. "Hungry Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha glanced to her and nodded. "Yeah...but you won't have what I want..."

San smirked. "Would you want some Ramen?"  
He jumped up, looking to her. "You have it?"

She nodded. "Of course. I always keep some handy." she pulled it out of the pack she had put in his room before the wedding. Then she walked to the fire pit and began to boil some water, cooking it. He watched intently, sitting in his doggy-style. After it was done, she handed it to him. He sniffed it and glared at her. "Did you poison it?"

She blinked. "Course not! I would never..."

He handed it back. "Then eat some."  
She smiled and took it, taking some in the chop-sticks provided and slurped down some noodles. She loved Ramen almost as much as he did, oddly enough. Then she handed it back, smiling. "Wow, didn't know I was such a good cook."

He blinked and took some on the chop-sticks, slurping that down as well. "Hmm...it is good." he thought aloud.

She nodded, her ears twitching as she listened to him. She knew not to disturb him while he was eating. If she did that when they were kids, he would tackle her angrilly, and act as if he was going to hit her, but tickle her instead. She giggled lightly to the memory and Inuyasha glanced to her, growling as he set the food down. "What's so funny?" he growled, his ears laying back with anger.

"N..nothing Sir. I was just remembering something from when I was a child..." she looked to him, remembering why she was here. To make sure he never killed any of his wives. "Would you like to hear the story?" she thought off the top of her head.

Inuyasha grunted, finishing his bowl of ramen and setting it on a table, shaking his head. "I don't like stories..."  
San smiled. "I have a feeling you'll like this one. It's about a young man who has to fight to survive, all for the sake of rescuing his mother."

Inuyasha's ears perked as he glanced at her. "Really? Doesn't sound that interesting..." he mumbled, still looking at her. He had a curious look in his eyes, as she knew he would. He had a soft spot for mothers, since he had lost his at a young age.

San nodded, smiling. "Yes...it all started with a young boy named Seishin." she had randomly thought up the name.

Inuyasha blinked, his curiosity gaining the better of him. "Sieshin? What happened to him? Did he have siblings? What about his father?"

San giggled, nodding. "Seishin was a young man...of sixteen.." she started.

_Seishin was a young man of sixteen. He had short black hair and green eyes, and almost always wore a black haori with a white kimono under shirt and black hakama. He was a inu hanyou as well. He lived in the village of Shiyosai, with his mother, Shiori, and sister, Itsuki. Seishin loved to explore...to hunt and just have fun as most boys his age did. So one day while he was taking a strole in the forest, a demon appeared before him. "Who are you?" Seishin demanded, flexing his claws. The demon chuckled. "You have no need to know my name, young one, but I have a request for you."_

_Seishin blinked at this, straightening himself up. "And what would this be, Lord Demon." he growled, his dog-like ears laying back._

_The demon chuckled once more. "I would like you to collect something for me."_

_Seishin's ears perked as he listened. "Go on." he nodded as he crossed his arms over his chest._

_"I want you to collect the heads of these ten women..." he threw a lock of hair from each of them to Seishin's feet._

_Seishin looked down to them, then back to the demon. "And if I refuse?"_

_The demon smirked behind the fox mask he was wearing. "Well...your mother won't be in the best of health."_

_Seishin growled, taking a step forward. "You touch my mother and I swear i'll rip your damned head off, Demon." he growled, flexing his claws once more._

_"Then collect the heads of those ten women in ten days, or your mother dies." The demon said as he dissapeared. Seishin growled, looking down to the locks of hair. He picked them up and shoved them into his haori pocket, walking back to the village. When he got there, his mother was cooking dinner. He opened the sliding door, looking around. "Mother? I'm home!" He yelled as he walked in. His mother smiled to him. "Welcome home Seishin. Dinner's almost ready..."  
Seishin nodded and then sat on a cushion. Then his sister walked in. She had long black hair with silver streaks through it. She was wearing a blue kimono with a black sash and sat next to her brother. "Seishin, how was your day?"  
Seishin sighed, looking around, then to his sister. "Can I talk with ya sis?"_

_Itsuki nodded and they walked outside. He leaned back on the wall of their house, sighing. "I've become a mercinary sis..."  
Itsuki gasped, shaking her head. "No way Seishin! You only kill when you have to!"_

_Seishin couldn't tell his sister about the demon. Why he was going to kill. So he played it off. "Heh, then ya don't know me as well as ya think." he smirked at her, grabbing his sword from the wall inside, then walking back out. "Tell mom I love her!" he smirked, chuckling as he jumped on top of the house, jumping into the trees and dissapearing from sight. Itsuki sunk to the ground, tears brimming her eyes. "N..not my brother..." she whispered as she stood and ran inside to tell her mother._

San paused as she grabbed her cup, taking a sip of water. She looked to Inuyasha, who was still curious. His ears were perked upright as he watched her. _Hook line and sinker._ She gave him a light smile. He almost smiled back, as if in a trance. Then she continued with the story...

_As Seishin ran threw the forest, he took out the locks of hair the demon had given him. He sniffed one and looked around. It was close by, he realized. So he jumped back into the trees, closing in on that scent. It'll be easy...he thought. Just a human girl...all I have to do is get her head...and mom'll be okay. So he jumped down from the tree as he spotted the girl. "Ready to die little girl?" he snarled, unsheathing his sword. The girl turned with a glare and slashed at him with her hand. He jumped back, shock clear in his face. This was no ordinary girl! This was a half demon! "No, are you?" She responded, seeming angry from the rude approach. Seishin slashed back with his own sword, and the fight lasted for half the day, untill they were both exhausted. "You're...good..." Seishin wheezed as he stood his ground._

_"You...too..." The girl murmurred back. Seishin smirked. "We've been fighting and I don't even know your name."  
"Sai." she replied simply. Seishin nodded and straightened up. Then Sai growled lightly. "So why're you trying to kill me?"  
Seishin growled and looked away. "It's none of your concern..." he snarled._

_Sai gave him a pathetic look and walked up. "You had better give me an answer boy, before I really DO kill you."_

The moment San said that sentence, Inuyasha jerked up, fear on his face for a moment, then it washing away quickley. "I said I don't like stories, damnit!" he yelled, grabbing her by the elbow of her arm.

"Huh! Wha...I..I'm sorry M'lord!" San yelled, squeeling in fear. He held his grip and dragged her into the hall, where his royal exicutioner awated. He remembered the conversation they had had very clearly.

_"Now, if I don't kill the girl myself, i'll be sending her to you." Inuyasha had said, leaning on the wall of the castle._

_The Exicutioner had nodded. He had long, raven black hair, braided in the back, and saphire blue eyes with a purple star tattooed on his forehead. "As you wish, but there's one little problem with that."  
"What is it now?" Inuyasha had snapped, growling._

_"A queen, or empress in this case, cannot be kill by anything other than the Lord's sword, and by strangle."  
Inuyasha let out and growl of annoyance. "Then if I don't kill her, you will...?"_

_"I will kill her, yes, but it has to have a meaning to it. Like, say, the strangling item be a rosary? It would suit well, seeing as how your first wife tortured you with one." The exicutioner had said._

_Inuyasha had nodded, cringing at the thought. "Yes. Perfect." He had answered before going to his ceremonies that day._

Inuyasha growled to her. "I'm sure you've heard the rumors about me wanting to kill my wives." he grumbled, thrusting her into the corridor outside and walking out behind her. "Well, don't think all rumors are lies."

San gasped as she saw the exicutioner. She remembered, his name was Bankotsu. From the Band of mercinaries. She turned quickley to Inuyasha, pleading with her eyes. "Please M'lord! What have I done so horribly to make you wish to kill me!" She yelled, growling. She may have been trained to conceal her emotions at times, but she was a willful girl.  
"I don't like stories." He growled back, then he looked to Bankotsu. "Stand down. She will not be killed...not _yet._" He grabbed her once again and dragged her into the room, plopping onto one of the cushions. "You're lucky you remind me of someone...or else you'd be dead." he grumbled.

San nodded. She _knew_ he wouldn't hesitate to kill her, in this state of mind. "Well...M'lord, with your permission, may I continue the story? I believe you will find it interesting." she said, sitting in a cushion beside him.

He growled in protest, but nodded. "Feh. If you must..." She nodded and took a breath. Then she smiled, continuing her story...

_Seishin growled. "You can barely move, much less kill me." he grumled, sitting under a nearby tree._

_Sai fell to to ground in exhaustion. "No need to remind me. Just trying to pry information out..." she mumbled with a sigh._

_Seishin just laughed as he leaned back on the tree. "It's really none of your buissiness, but i'm doing it for my mother..." he said, looking to the sky._

_Sai blinked, sitting up and glancing at him. "Your mother...?"  
He nodded. "A demon wants me to kill these ten women, within ten days, or my mother will die."_

_Sai gasped. "That's horrible! So...am I one of those women?"  
Seishin just nodded. Sai looked down, shaking her head and sighing. "I can't believe it...I want to help, and I will!" She stood up and brushed herself off before flopping into a sitting posstition before him. "I'll help you kill the other nine girls, and when it's over, you can kill me."  
Seishin looked at her with an awkward blink. "Excuse me? Did I ever ask for your help?"  
She shook her head and laughed. "Nope! And you don't need to!"  
Seishin looked away and stood, closing his eyes. "You're an idiot, girl, if you think i'd let you help." he growled as he walked away._

_Sai stood quickley and chased after him. "Oh c'mon! I'm strong, and you know it! And then we can find out why this demon wants me and these girls dead!"  
Seishin growled, turning and glaring at her. "Fine! But remember, when this is over, i'll have to kill you."_

_Sai just nodded. "So, how are we going to find the next girl?"  
Seishin pulled the locks of hair out of his pack and threw the one that belonged to her to the ground. "We found that one. Now this one..." he lifted a silvery lock of hair. Sai walked over and picked up her lock of hair, blinking before she pocketed it and looked to Seishin. He sniffed the hair and started walking off towards a village. Sai followed along slowly. "So...your mother...she's imortant to you?"_

_Seishin stopped. "Yes...she's the only parent I have left...my father...he left us at an early age..."  
Sai looked away. "I'm sorry I asked."  
"Don't be." he said, continuing to walk once more._

San suddenly yawned, pausing the story for the moment. Inuyasha blinked, his eyes curious once more as he watched her. She smiled warmly at him as she saw the sun coming up. "Oh...the sun's coming up..." she said, looking to it.

Inuyasha blinked and looked to the window and nodded. "Yeah..." then he snapped and stood up, looking to her.

San blinked and yawned again. "Excuse me, M'lord, but can I sleep now? I'm tired, and I can continue the story tomorrow night, when i've rested up."  
Inuyasha growled. He knew he was supposed to kill her today, but he wanted to hear the rest of the story. His mind debated for a few moments, before curiosity got the best of him. "Fine..." he growled, looking away. "You'll finish your story tomorrow night..." he stood and turned, walking out the door as she flopped back onto the cushions. She had lived through the first night...she was safe, for now. She turned over onto her stomach and burried her head in the cushions that lay on the floor, falling asleep. She didn't even bother to get up and lay on the bed made for her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After about an hour or two of sleeping, San awoke. "...I don't want to wake up yet...but oh well.." she muttered, closing her eyes as she stretched. She stood, rubbing her head as she walked to her bed. She picked up her pack once more, pulling out the kimono, scarf, and leggings she had worn before she came to the pallace. She slipped off her formal clothes, before pulling on her old outfit. As she did, she put the scarf around her nose and below that, so no one could see her face. Then she ran out and to the marketplace in the village. There, she listened to the old man tell his stories again. _I'll get help from him._ She thought. _He can help me with my storytelling...so maybe I can live...just a little longer._

When he finished his story, she gave her money, as usual, but stood and walked over to the hut he stayed in. She knocked on the side of the door. "May I come in, sir?" she asked softly. The old man opened the door, blinking slightly.

"Oh, it's you." he smiled brightly at the sight of her.

She smiled back, bowing slightly. "Sir, i'm in needing of your assistance..." she muttered, eyes closed. The man merly nodded, opening the flap of the door to let her in. She raised her head, smiling a bit more as she walked inside quickley, seating herself on a cushion on the ground. "Alright...I need to learn how to tell a story that will catch someone...ya know, like you make people listen to you so easily..."

"Ahh...I see." the man grinned, leaning forward as he sat in front of her. "My secret is...tell stories that are about their lives, without them knowing it..."

San blinked. Well, that would be easy enough, since she had already started to do that. She stood, bowing slightly. "Thank you sir...you've helped." she said politely, before turning and walking out the door, heading back to the pallace. Short meeting, but it helped her a lot...Once she got to the pallace, she raced into the room, changing back into her formal clothes, and laying down on the cushions once more, hoping to get a few hours of sleep before it got dark out.

Inuyasha walked in only a little after sunset, seeing the girl still asleep on the cushions. "Hey, girl, wake up." he called, nudging her with his foot slightly. San groaned, opening her eyes and looking up at him with a smile. "Good morning Inuyasha-san..." she muttered, sitting up as she stretched a bit. Her Kimono slid down her shoulders, almost falling off. Inuyasha coughed slightly, turning his head away. "It's past dusk..." he muttered.

San blinked. "Oh...well then, good evening..." she fixed her kimono, and bowed slightly. Inuyasha just grunted, sitting down in front of her with a sigh.

"...umm...would you like me to...continue the story?" She asked reluctantly. She didn't want to be killed, after all.

Inuyasha gave her a side glance. He shrugged a bit, looking away once more. "...feh...I don't care if you do or not..." he muttered. That same hint of curiosity was still in his eyes though. San smiled and nodded. "Alright then..."

_Seishin and Sai were continuing their journey to the next village. All was silent for the moment, the air tense between them. I have to kill her after I kill all the other girls...if I don't, I won't be able to save Mother and Itsuki...he thought silently, glancing over at her from time to time. Though, his side-glances were beginning to irritate Sai. "If you're gonna keep looking at me, at least say something!" she snapped._

_Seishin huffed, looking away immediatly. "Women, always thinking guys are looking at them just to get attention..."_

_Sai merly scrunched her nose in distaste, turning her head once more with a low growl. "My mother once told me something, which I'M going to tell you now, Seishin! 'If you don't have anything nice to say, then shut the hell up!'." she retorted angrily, ears flickering lightly as they layed back. _

_Seishin growled at her comment, turning his head to look at her, his hand balled into a fist. "What'd you say! I don't gotta do ANYTHING you tell me to! Remember, i'm the one letting YOU come with ME! So if you don't want to die RIGHT NOW, I suggest you shut up and walk." he pointed his balled fist towards their destination. Sai merly sent a cold glare at him. She walked past him, her shoulder bumping into his and knocking him back a bit. Great...now she's even more mad...Seishin thought once morebefore sighing as he walked after her._

_ The two stayed in complete silence for almost a mile or so. Finally, Seishin twitched. "Okay! This is getting WAY too quiet. What do you want me to say, 'I'm Sorry'?"_

_Sai merly glanced back at him. There was more sadness in her eyes. She turned her head away quickly once more. ...He doesn't remember...she thought, closing her eyes. She raised a hand, wiping away the dampness from her eyes._

_Seishin blinked. She looked so sad...not angry. A memory flashed back of a young girl. A girl with dark black hair, and eyes like emeralds. Green and beautiful...she was crying underneath a cherry blossom tree his mother had planted when she was a child. It was fully grown now. "Seishin..." the girl cried out. He remembered holding her, as if they were really close...Seishin shook his head, shaking the immage out as he looked to Sai once more. He just stared for a few minutes, before closing his eyes again. What was that? He thought, sighing lightly._

Inuyasha inturupted then, leaning forward. "Does that mean that he knew Sai before they met recently?" he questioned, curiosity now clear in his voice as well.

San gave a gentle, yet teasing smile. "I'd ruin the story if I told you that, now wouldn't I, Inuyasha-san?" she questioned, tilting her head lightly.

Inuyasha pouted a bit, huffing as he sat back once more. "No...because you wouldn't be saying how he kills the girls, OR who this demon is!"

San merly laughed. He was acting much like a child would when they didn't get their way. "You'll just have to listen to the rest of the story..." Her eyes gleamed, giving her a mischevious sort of look. Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, a sort of dazed look in his eyes. _Who is this girl..? _he thought. _She looks...so familiar...she even acts familiar..._he brought a hand up to rub his forehead, before sighing. "Continue with your story, then." San nodded a bit, closing her eyes as she continued.

_Even though he had had a flashback, and it seemed obvious that he knew Sai somehow, he seemed to deny it. It could have been another girl, right? But she looked to alike the Sai he knew now...just...young. He kept his eyes closed, only to yelp in surprise as he ran into something. He fell back, rubbing his head. "Oww..." he looked up, blinking. It was Sai._

_"What're you doing lost in your thoughts at a time like this? We're nearing the village!" she said, putting a hand out to help him up._

_Seishin blinked twice. This was real...he shook his head, pushing the thoughts of the past out as he took her hand and stood. "Thanks Sai." he thanked her. _

_Sai blinked once, smiling with a nod. "Of course! We're partners, right? Even if we fight sometimes, we work together..."_

_Seishin blinked at her logic. She was right, now that he thought about it. He smirked, ruffling her hair before walking past her. "You're right. Now let's go find lucky number two, shall we?" he grinned at her. _

_Sai blinked and blushed a bit, eyes slightly wide. This was a different side of him...I haven't seen him like this since we were younger...she thought. Only a while back, she had had a flashback. While they were in their moments of silence after the question of Seishin's mother._

_"C'mon Seishin!" Sai had yelled, wearing a pink kimono. Seishin was wearing a white haori and hakama, formal wear. The two looked to be about nine or ten._

_Seishin had sighed, following after her with a smile. "Yeah yeah, Sai-chan, i'm coming..."_

_Sai giggled, wrapping her arms around one of his own. "Thanks for being my date to the festival..." she thanked him sweetly, kissing his cheek._

_Seishin blushed and looked away. "Right...whatever..." he then turned his head back, grinning. "Let's have some fun."_

_The flashback had ended then, leaving her heart beating fast. Why did she feel this way? She wasn't sure...Seishin blinked a bit, seeing that look she had. "What's wrong with you? Are we going ot what?"_

_Sai blinked once, shaking herself out of her thoughts before smiling. "Of course. Let's go." she ran over to him then, begining to walk. He walked beside her, giving her an awkward look before looking forward once more. As they walked into the village, people stared, giving them awkward looks. Seishin glared at them, turning suddenly. He shoved Sai to the side, catching an arrow that had headed for her back. "What the hell is wrong with you people!" he yelled out._

_A couple of humans stepped out, one a younger girl. She glared. "You two are demons."  
"Yeah, what of it?" Seishin questioned. Sai had her back to him now. There were other humans coming from his behind, and her front._

_"What're we gonna do?" Sai whispered to him. Seishing shook his head. "I don't know..."_

_The girl stepped forward. She had silver hair, and red eyes. "My name is Shana...what do you want with this village?" she growled out._

_Seishin blinked. Silver hair...he sniffed the air. This was the next girl! "Sai...this is the next girl..."_

_"Are you sure?" Sai questioned, glancing back at him. _

_Seishin nodded, then looked to Shana. "So...you're Shana? Well, we actually came to see you."_

_Shana gave a startled look, before looking away and nodding slowly. "...I see..." she muttered, before waving a hand for the other's to put down their weapons. "Come inside then..."_

Inuyasha blinked. "Nobody would be so stupid to trust somebody that easily." he protested, crossing his arms over his chest.

San smiled a bit and shook her head. "Did I ever say that Shana trusted them..?"

Inuyasha gave her a blank look. She was so tricky and teasing...so...familiar. He leaned over to her, placing a hand on her cheek. "You're so familiar, stupid girl. Why?" he then grabbed her chin. Not roughly, but just enough so she couldn't look away. He narrowed his eyes. "Answer me."

San blinked and blushed a bit, trying to turn her head away. Inuyasha held it there though. "You used to know me, whether you believe me or not..."

Inuyasha glared at her, releasing her chin and pushing her back lightly. "Feh, I don't. You're tricking me or something..."

San gave a gentle smile after pushing herself back so she wouldn't fall. "Say what you think...but I know what really happened..."

"Quite speaking nonsense!" Inuyasha snapped, clenching his fist as he stood. "How the hell do I know you! Every friend I had died except for Miroku! And I only had another who was forced to leave when she was young...she never came back..." he turned his head away quickly then. He was starting to remember that girl...the one he had saved, and cried over. Why had he cried for her? Why had he saved her? _Who was that girl..? _He thought with a small sigh."That other was me, Inuyasha." San stated, giving him a look that showed she wasn't lying. "I left for a reason...you had grown...you were becoming independant, and my family hated me. What reason did I have to stay, when you obviously didn't want me around anymore?"

Inuyasha blinked at that. "What the hell do you mean! I wanted you to stay!" he blurted. He blinked again. Why had he just said that...?

San smiled. "You did...?"

"Quite playing mind games!" Inuyasha snapped again.

San stood, glaring. "Mind games! I don't play mind games!"

Inuyasha grabbed her by the shoulders then, pinning her down on the bed. He had both a sad, but angry look in his eyes. "You can't be her! She was so young when she left. She had to have died!"

"I'm right here!" San protested, a small blush on her face from the possition they were in. "I'm San! Remember..? You saved me when I was younger...we had always come and played in your garden..and one day I wandered off too far..."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "And you were attacked by those demons..."

San nodded. "Mmhm, that's right...I was passed out when you came...when I woke up, all the demons were dead..."

Inuyasha stared at her then. "...I had fought them all off...I risked my life to save you. But I thought you were dead..."

"You were crying..." San smiled lightly. "Because of me...I felt so horrible when I woke up...you were ready to become the true prince already, and you had to choose a bride...I knew I couldn't be her, since i'm no princess...so, a week later, I left..."

Inuyasha layed his ears back, releasing her shoulders and placing his hands next to her to hold him up. "...it really is you...how could I forget..?"

"You forgot because of my cousin...Kagome...we both came from the future...you never knew that about me. My mother came from here...my father was a human..." she paused, glancing away. "...My mother took us here when Dad proposed...so, I was born here. When Kagome came...well...we never met. I merly knew who she was from my father..." she closed her eyes then and sighed. "...you forgot about me, because Kagome betrayed you. You thought Kikyou had as well..."

"I didn't think I could ever love again...I thought...I thought all women were going to betray me..." Inuyasha agreed. He couldn't stop staring at her now, an almost serene look on his face.

"Have I betrayed you yet...Inuyasha..?" San questioned.

Inuyasha shook his head, actually smiling. She hadn't seen him smile for so long...he leaned down, kissing her gently before pulling away and standing. "...feh...well..." he looked away. "Now what?"

San was blushing from the sudden kiss. She sat up, putting a hand on her lips before smiling and letting her hand drop. "Dunno...do you wanna hear the rest of the story...?"

Inuyasha grinned, looking at her over his shoulder. "I think I know how it's gonna end..."

San smiled back a bit and nodded, standing and walking over to him. "So...I guess...you're not going to kill me now?"

"Nah." Inuyasha replied with a sigh. "What idiot would kill his wife...?" He grinned at her.

San snickered at that and nodded. "You're right."


End file.
